


Would have been perfect

by DecayingLiberty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, One-Sided Courfeyrac/Marius Pontmercy - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/pseuds/DecayingLiberty
Summary: Courfeyrac attends Marius and Cosette's wedding





	Would have been perfect

Everyone cries at weddings, except Courfeyrac.

The location is beautifully decorated, with flowers of white and blue and yellow and it looks and smells like the first days of summer, still refreshingly cool from soft spring breezes and warm enough to walk around with short sleeves. Musichetta has truly outdone herself this time, and surely who would not want to give their best for the wedding of this pair that seems like a match made in heaven. Happy, joyful and incredibly _adorable._

Courfeyrac has done his part, too, by teaching the groom, his bumbling, gangly, awkward and freckled friend called Marius Pontmercy how to dance.

* * *

  _“May I?”_

_“Of course.”_

* * *

The dance lessons have paid off, Courfeyrac thinks, as he watches how they twirl across the room, carefree and happy, and when Marius looks over to him, mouthing a silent thank you, Courfeyrac raises his glass and grins. He downs his drink when Marius is not looking.

* * *

  _“Follow my steps.”_

_“I’m trying.”_

* * *

There is another duty waiting for him, a best man certainly has to give a speech and Courfeyrac is not one to disappoint. He has prepared this speech carefully, asking Combeferre and Enjolras and Joly and Jehan to look over it, and they have sat with, patiently adjusting his speech until it has seemed safe to give.

* * *

  _“Be gentle.”_

_“How?”_

* * *

The speech is not off, at least that is what Combeferre assured him and Courfeyrac stumbles through it, lacking his usual eloquence and charm but they forgive him. It is a once in a lifetime occasion after all and no one can fault him for being nervous. He recounts the first time he and Marius met on the entrance to the law building when Bossuet has shoved him and send him flying into Courfeyrac’s arms and how Marius has asked for shelter one night, declaring that he has come to sleep with Courfeyrac.

There are other things in the speech, talks of friendship and love and longevity. Courfeyrac raises a glass to them, to Cosette and Marius, that their marriage may last and be open and fulfilling.

Courfeyrac feels dirty.

* * *

  _“Let’s stop. It’s no use.”_

_“I won’t give up on you, Pontmercy.”_

* * *

There is not a lot that Courfeyrac regrets and he likes to pretend that this is not one of his regrets, likes to pretend that Marius’ happiness does not come with a price that he is barely able to pay, but this is not a fairy tale even though most people might think so, this is life, and in this life he has chosen to let go. Courfeyrac has to convince himself that this wedding is not penance but merely consequence and he hates himself for it.

* * *

  _“This feels like a goodbye. _”__

_“Doesn’t it?”  
_

* * *

Weddings are not really his thing but he will attend for his loved ones. If the expensive champagne is his only comfort, if being buzzed makes a formal gathering like this a bit more bearable, he is not one to refuse.

* * *

  _“Courfeyrac…”_

_“Let’s not keep dear Cosette waiting any longer. It’s quite rude, don’t you think?”_

* * *

They all clap for him, for this wonderful speech and this wonderful friend, with smiles and tears of laughter in their eyes, and Courfeyrac thinks that they are wrong. He is not the good friend that they all think he is. He does not deserve their cheers.

Courfeyrac keeps his smile but the glass in his hand is trembling.

* * *

  _“Thank you for everything, Courfeyrac. You’re a good friend.”_

_“It was my pleasure.”_

* * *

Everyone cries at weddings, including Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> Say "hi" on my [tumblr](https://decayingliberty.tumblr.com)! ^_^


End file.
